Slip of the tongue
by Being a Genius is a Drag
Summary: Drunk friends and questions for fun about Kurama's sexuality. How wrong can the evening go? (Hints of male x male) Rated T for safety.


Come with a sense of humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning of slight Yaoi/Shounen Ai (Just Hints in this one though)

 **Reader's Discretion Advised** (for those of you who not like male x male pairings or any implications of it.)

-

Most of team Urameshi sat gathered around the table in their hotel room. Botan and the rest of the girls joined that evening for a friendly game of cards.

The guys were resting from their most recent fight in the dark tournament, cracking jokes and socializing the night away. Mask leaned against the wall side, arms crossed, away from all the conversation and Hiei sat where he was usually found- perched on the windowsill.

Though, somewhere throughout their conversations, the focus had shifted to the topic on a certain redhead that happened to be present.

"Say, Kurama," a loud voice slurred and deep brown eyes looked at emerald green, "You know, you're very _pretty,_ how do you get to be so pretty?" Yusuke gestured his hand to the fox demon before scraping his hand over his gelled hair. "I want to be _pretty_ too."

By no doubt had the alcohol content gotten to their favorite team leader. Almost everyone around giggled and chuckled at their friend's foolishness, but decided to join in on teasing the always calm Kurama.

Keiko mused, quite drunk herself, "Yeah Kurama, tell us your secret." Botan hiccupped, trying to contain her giggles, "Yes, Kurama, do tell us girls "the" secret, we want to know how to be pretty like you are."

Being a demon, Kurama had a higher tolerance for alcohol so he found himself a bit at a loss in this new predicament. A predicament in which he was the main subject of.

The fox demon was a profound tactician, strategist, and highly intelligent. So he was never thrown off guard, he always thought steps ahead and executed his conversations with great ease. But there was no way he was anywhere near ready to confront the lot of his drunken friends and their odd questions.

Of course, they were drunk, so trying to answer them in roundabout ways was a direction the kitsune could take. However, he didn't know what kind of drunks his friends were as he was only discovering just that this evening.

"Yes, do tell us how you manage to get most spectators gawking at you, I'd like to turn some heads myself too" Shizuru chuckled behind her drink. Though she wasn't as drunk as the rest of them were, she found it too fun to not tease the redhead.

"Ehhh?!" the loudest voice of them all raised, his face now gawking at his own sister in surprise. Shizuru raised her brow, "with the exclusion of this baka of course."

"Hah?!, Nee-chan!" Kuwabara whined with his high pitched voice in slight anger. The group laughed simultaneously. Yusuke turned his attention back to his red headed friend, draping an arm playfully over the fox's shoulders, hauling him in close.

"Come on Kurama, don't hold out on us now."

Kurama laughed nervously when crimson eyes stared through the glass reflection at his drunk teammates. Slowly, Kurama removed the arm clung on him, keeping a light smile on his beautiful features.

But Yusuke wouldn't have it, so he wrapped his arm again around the kitsune in his playful yet firm grasp.

The red head sighed, knowing he wouldn't escape the hold unless he rudely rejected it, "There is no secret really you guys." A strong hand tugged red tresses gently caressing them, " You're holding out Kurama" Yusuke's voice slurred slightly, "How do you get to be so very _pretty?_ So _beautiful._ " Brown eyes locked with green ones.

Kurama turned away slowly, making a mental note that Yusuke was a flirty drunk. And would remind himself not to sit by Yusuke the next time alcohol was present.

Thankfully, Yusuke's behavior was going unnoticed by the rest of the group and Kurama was grateful Keiko herself was much too immersed in her own world to have caught that.

Hiei, though, stared at them all through the reflection with dull eyes, probably remarking how idiotic they all were. "Hey Kurama, you know," the carrot top put his hand to his chin as if pondering something important, "I've never seen you with anyone."

Just then , everyone paused, giving this new statement a serious thought. Botan gasped, "Kuwabara's right!"" Keiko and Shizuru nodded in agreement.

Yusuke flashed Kurama a high arched brow with a goofy grin on his face, "there a reason for that Kurama?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms, eyes closed as if in deep thought, "Yeah, I only ever see you with shorty lodging around you." This earned him a glare from a pair of blood red eyes.

Kurama kept his friendly face on, he never did like it when others tried to discuss his love life. Yusuke turned his attention to the small fire demon ignoring their presences. "Hey Hiei," he called boldly, "Since you're with Kurama so often, you know anything?"

Said fire demon didn't even so much as glance back to them, "No, don't ask me" he voiced coldly, making it obvious he wanted nothing to do with the group's foolishness. By the way Mask kept away and on the wall, the fighter presumably wanted the same.

"Maybe Kurama doesn't like girls" the ever so cheery Botan suggested in a joking matter.

Of course everyone regarded the statement as a joke but jumped right on if it could be used to tease their favorite redhead. "So now we're going to discuss if Kurama were in a non heterosexual relationship?" Shizuru questioned in her smooth voice before raising a brow, "alright, sounds interesting."

"Uhm, I hardly see why it's necessary to even talk about this" Kurama nervously waved his arms indicating the subject should change.

The arm around him nudged him in closer, "Oh come one Kurama, have some fun, loosen up."

Kurama despite his friendly façade, was beginning to grow weary from hearing drunken nonsense. "Alright Yusuke," his silk like voice said slowly, "so you wouldn't mind if we all talked about you next on the same subject?"

This would have shut him up, if it weren't for the ningen female who pressed on further. "So top or bottom?" Keiko giggled as if the question wasn't embarrassing enough.

Yusuke returned to Kurama with a grin to give a haughty reply, "Sure, but that's easy," he paused, "I'd top of course."

"Gross! Urameshi!" carrot top gasped with a look of disgust on his face. "What?" Yusuke yelled, glaring at his friend jokingly, "No one even wants to imagine YOU in that situation most of all." he retorted argumentatively.

Most of the people groaned with dislike. "Thank you Yusuke for giving me a mental image I do not want" Shizuru remarked sarcastically. "No way Urameshi! Yukina-san is the only one for me!" Kuwabara argued back proudly since the ice maiden had chosen to retire early that night.

Hiei cast a glare towards the oblivious Kuwabara.

"So," Yusuke said reclining, Kurama still hauled close to him, "Kurama a top?" Keiko and Botan beamed, "I can see it!" Botan said. "he is very handsome" Keiko agreed.

"With all the long hair, Kurama could also be a bottom, but then again, many tops do as well" Shizuru added. "I really don't see why we need to talk about-" before Kurama could voice his discomfort, he was interrupted.

Yusuke had cocked an eyebrow up in amusement, "So then, a bottom and a _screamer?"_

Kuwabara immediately shook his head and Kurama almost sighed in relief, thinking Kuwabara was going to finally diverge the subject and bring reason back into his senseless friends. "Ne, but we've all seen Kurama fight and he gets hurt a lot but never cries out in pain, I don't see him being a screamer."

At this point, Kurama really just wanted to facepalm himself wondering why he had let himself get dragged into this.

Mask only shook with disapproval at the folly being displayed by the youth group. Hiei only found himself growing more impatient with his team, very tempted to just incinerate them all then and there. In fact a visible vein was throbbing on the fire demon's head as Yusuke and the oaf began to bicker about why or why not Kurama could be a "screamer".

Oh how much he wanted for them all to shut their yaps. Each second that dragged on, the two bickered, the girls squealed their inputs, and Kurama failed to firmly set his company straight.

"He's a screamer."

Before red ruby eyes widened in realization and before the agitated voice yelled, Kurama had sighed and was reaching for his glass when it came.

Silence befell the room when a tight grip on his glass shattered, spilling the liquid and pieces of sharp glass scattered. And just as quick was a black shadow leaping out the window.

A dark shadow was cast over Kurama's once friendly eyes.

For this, the fire demon would pay dearly. 


End file.
